


Taking a Chance

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: This was a short little drabble from a tumblr tag game: Six Steamy Sentences.  I am in love with Tessa Thompson and therefore also Brunnhilde.  First time writing so hopefully I didn't do too badly.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Reader
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Kudos: 15





	Taking a Chance

You were attracted to Brunnhilde from the moment Thor brought you to New Asgard and introduced the two of you. She was such a powerful woman and moved with such grace; you often found yourself mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

When she spoke, you were transfixed on her lush lips, thinking about kissing her pulling her bottom lip into your mouth to nibble and suck. Finally, it became too much when you found yourself alone with her, going over some paperwork, her head so close to yours when you turned toward her you couldn’t help but move your head closer, pressing your lips to hers.

You froze, hoping to the gods she wouldn’t push you away or worse punch you, but you pleasantly surprised when her mouth opened to yours, your tongue slipping inside as you pushed her back against the wall.

She gasped slightly at the impact, but a smile slipped across her beautiful lips as you slid down her body, grasping the waistband of her pants and pulling them down as you told her what else you were going to do to her with your tongue.


End file.
